What She Deserved
by bluejay96343
Summary: Carly's tired of Elizabeth's "I'm better than you" attitude and while she will be forever grateful for the kidney that saved her daughter's life, she's had enough. A newly divorced Sam finds out Elizabeth switched the DNA results and her baby really is still alive. Both women come to a mutual agreement; they hate Elizabeth more than they hate eachother. It's time for revenge.


**This was so much fun to write. If you're squimish you might not want to read - I mean, I don't think it's that bad but others might so read at your own risk. Elizabeth is getting on my nerves. I've always tried to tolerate her, but because of the crap she pulled with the DNA test I've just given up. I hate her. Always have, always will. I love Rebecca Herbst though, so I'm not bashing the actress. (: Read, REVIEW, and of course please ENJOY! **

"I told you she'd be here." Carly whispered harshly to Sam, who was crouching beside her behind a large leafy bush. Carly watched as Elizabeth paced back and forth on the bridge she and Jason had met at time and time again. _Disgusting little slut._ She thought, ruffling at the thought of Elizabeth swapping spit with her best friend. Again.

Sam had apparently been thinking about the same thing, she tried to stand up but Carly grabbed her wrist and yanked hard, pulling her back down into a squatting position. "Just wait a minute Sam. She won't get away I promise. I just want to see who she's waiting for." Carly said, keeping a hold on Sam's arm but looking directly at Liz.

Following Elizabeth with her eyes, Carly reached down with her free hand and stroked the gun she took from Jason. "Make sure you're ready." She whispered, glancing down at the gun Sam had. "Carly, please. I've waited for this moment my entire life. Can we please whoop that trick now?" Sam begged, jutting out her bottom lip. Carly chuckled and stood, pulling Sam up with her, and cleared her throat. Elizabeth jumped and turned around quickly, letting out a squeak when she saw Carly and Sam.

"Wha-What are you doing here? Together? You hate eachother." Elizabeth stuttered out nervously, her eyes dancing back and forth between the blond and the brunette – the two women in Port Charles who had the guts and the skill to take her down.

"Yeah, we've come to a mutual agreement. We both hate you more." Carly snarled, a grin playing on her lips. Sam stepped forward so that she was standing right next to Carly, arms crossed over her chest and eyes gleaming devilishly. She couldn't stand still, her excitement making her antsy. "Oh go ahead. Get her to the ground." Carly said, rolling her eyes and stepping back.

She watched, mildly amused, as Sam sauntered towards Elizabeth. Sam pulled her arm back and swung, her clenched fist connecting with Liz's frail jaw, laughing when Elizabeth screamed in pain. "That felt good." Sam admitted. Elizabeth was bent over at the waist, holding her jaw, and Sam saw an opening. She lifted up her right foot and round-housed Liz in the face, damn near in the same spot her punch had hit.

Elizabeth flew back, smacking her head against the steel of the bridge. Whimpering, she slid down so that she was laying flat on her back. Vulnerable. She closed her eyes tight, despite the tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks, as Sam came closer.

Sam lifted her foot again, this time aiming for Elizabeth's rib cage. She grinned when she felt the unmistakable cracking of bones against her bare foot. Sam looked over to Carly, saw her nod her head once, and held Elizabeth down as Carly made her way over.

When Liz refused to hold still Sam pulled out her pistol and pulled the trigger. Blood and flesh splattered the pavement as Elizabeth screamed in agony. "Oh shut up. I nicked your leg. It's just a flesh wound." Sam said irritably, and of course, Elizabeth didn't listen. Before Sam could even reach for her gun again, Carly had pulled her knee to her chest and stomped down hard on Elizabeth's sternum, cracking it and making it difficult for Liz to breathe.

"God damn. You've got a set of lungs don't ya?" Carly asked, tilting her head to the side as she stared at Elizabeth's pinched face, studying her as if she were a puzzle. "What do men see in you? You have no redeeming qualities. Even **I** have at least one, but you. You don't have any. You just sleep around without whoever the fuck you want. You've never heard of birth control, or moral standards apparently."

Elizabeth sputtered and spit a mouth full of blood at Carly, "Don't even talk to me about moral standards. You've slept around, drugged people, faked your own death and set up your own husband so that you got custody of your daughter." she croaked.

Her foot still resting on Elizabeth's chest, Carly pushed down harder and tapped her chin lightly with her index finger. "You're right. But 1) I've owned up to all of my shit and 2) this isn't my trial, it's yours. And right now, you're not doing a very good job convincing the jury that your innocent." Carly said, gesturing to both Sam and herself.

Sam was grinning until she saw Elizabeth roll her eyes at Carly. _**Bad**__ idea._ Carly noticed too, because in an instant she was on top of Liz, her mouth fixed in a grim line and her eyes burning with a revenge fueled fire.

Carly pulled out her small pocket knife and flipped out the sharpest blade. A knee on each side of Elizabeth's torso, Carly held open Liz's eyes. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me again." She growled, and aiming for each pupil, Carly stabbed Elizabeth's eyeballs.

"Dagger please Sam?" Carly asked, still sitting on Elizabeth's chest, and held out her hand. She shut her eyes as the cold metal warmed in her hand. Closing her palm around the handle, she shoved the tip of the knife into Elizabeth's trachea, making sure Liz only had minutes to live before she suffocated to death. "You shouldn't have messed with Jason. But you did. You underestimated me. You underestimated my love for him. And now you get to die." Carly said cheerfully.

"You want to make the last cut?" She asked Sam, holding out the dagger by it's sharp blade. Laughing as Sam eagerly grabbed it, Carly instructed her on the proper technique. "Just pick a spot and plunge it in, and if you want it to go all the way in throw all of your weight into the knife. Then twist."

Sam held the dagger just over Elizabeth's stomach, jealousy flooding her thoughts. Angry tears filled her eyes, "It's not fair. You have children like it doesn't even matter and when I have my one baby you want to keep him from me. You switched the DNA test. Well maybe this will keep you from having any more kids, you know, just on the offhand chance you survive." She said, her voice cracking. "And this. This is for kissing Jason. Now he's got to get tested." Sam continued, and twisted the knife with a flick of her wrist.

Carly and Sam both watched as the life drained form Elizabeth's eyes and the blood drained from her veins. "It's about time. I thought that bitch would never die." Carly griped, "We're gonna have a helluva time with Robin. She'll be all over us like stink on shit." Sam grinned, "Don't worry about Robin. She's got both of us to deal with now."

Sam stood up and brushed off her clothes, she nudged Elizabeth's dead body with her naked foot. "Should we bury her somewhere?" Sam skipped to catch up with Carly, who had already started towards home. Looking over her shoulder, Carly shook her head. "Nah. She's trash. Let someone else pick her up and throw her in the garbage."


End file.
